Esto es más difícil de lo que parece
by amudoki
Summary: Continuación de "hoy no debería haberme levantado" y "¡No vuelvo a comer chocolate!" Tsuna acaba de dar a luz, ¿como se les dará a nuestra pareja eso de la paternidad?
1. Chapter 1

Hi~ aquí traigo la continuación de "¡No vuelvo a comer chocolate" que a su ver era la continuación de "Hoy no debería haberme levantado" Espero que lo disfrutéis~

**Advertencias:** Fluff a lo bestia~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, si no, este capitulo estaba incluido en el anime si o si xD

Han pasado siete meses desde que Sawada Tsunayoshi quedó embarazado (en la precuela ya estaba de tres meses por lo que en total hacen nueve meses), dando le una grata sorpresa a su pareja Hibari Kyoya.

Esos siete meses habían sido un tanto agitados ya que el castaño tenía antojos bastantes extraños, como comer : magdalenas mojadas en zumo de naranja, fresas con café solo (sin leche ni azúcar), patatas fritas con yogur de plátano, etc. Y con forme iba acercando se la hora de dar a luz se iban haciendo más y más extraños.

Por su parte, Kyoya ya no podía más. Llevaba siete meses, si, siete meses sin poder "comerse" a su castaño ya que este siempre lo paraba alegando que podía ser perjudicial para el bebe. ¿Perjudicial? Perjudicial era el tenerlo siete meses sin dar palo al agua. Se sentía tan frustrado sexualmente que por las noches, sin no fuese por su auto control sobrehumano, se tendría que esposar las manos a la cama para no hacerle el amor al ojimiel hasta ahogar al feto en semen. Sabía que eso sonaba a una bestialidad enorme pero era lo que sentía y quería hacer.

Y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiese amado al bebe con todo su corazón desde el momento en el que se enteró que Tsuna le iba a dar un hijo. Así que se tragó su frustración y lo dejó pasar, de todas formas no importaba, ya que pensaba cobrarse los siete meses sin sexo en cuanto diese a luz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kyoya se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital dando vueltas por toda la habitación como un energúmeno ante la mirada sorprendida de toda la panda de herbívoros con los que su castaño se juntaba.

Estaba realmente nervioso, si nervioso, el gran carnívoro y lobo solitario, Hibari Kyoya, estaba nervioso por culpa de un adorable, tierno y sexy herbívoro que en esos momentos se encontraba en el paritorio dando a luz a su hijo. Era el único capaz de hacer que este mostrara sus emociones.

-Kyoya cálmate. Tsuna no saldrá antes solo por que tu te vuelvas loco de la ansiedad.-Decía un chico rubio de ojos café que se auto proclamaba el "hermano mayor" del ojimiel. El moreno solo le lanzó una mirada asesina más aterradora de lo normal, realmente estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Maa, maa, cálmate Hibari. Como dijo Dino-san, no sirve de nada que te pongas tan nervioso.-Hablaba tranquilizadoramente un moreno de ojos café.

-Kufufufufu~. Tienen razón ave-kun si no te tranquilizas podría darte un ataque al corazón...¡Ah! ¡No espera! Mejor no te tranquilices y así te mueres y por fin Tsunayoshi-kun será mio. Kufufufufu~.- Reía un peli índigo con un ojo azul y otro rojo.

Kyoya solo ignoró al estúpido cabeza de piña sorprendiendo a todos los presentes ya que este nunca rechazaba una invitación a una pelea y menos siendo tan obvia. En ese momento el moreno no tenía cabeza para nada que no fuesen su pareja e hijo en la sala de partos.

La verdad es que le hubiera gustado entrar con él pero ni aun que hubiese amenazado, que lo hizo, a toda la gente de su trabajo con morderlos hasta la muerte para salir antes (que lo hizo) no habría llegado a tiempo ya que el castaño tenía que entrar a la sala de parto cuanto antes ya que el parto era inminente.

El moreno le había dado tantas vueltas a la sala que todos los presentes se preguntaban como no había hecho ya un agujero en el suelo. Este por su parte estaba ya desesperado. Habían pasado dos horas desde que el castaño entró y todavía no había noticias de el. De repente se abrió la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraba Tsuna y salió una enfermera, se acercó a los presentes y les sonrió alegremente. Después se acercó a Kyoya y le sonrío aun más grande.

-Enhorabuena. Es padre de una niña muy hermosa.-En ese momento al moreno le inundo un sentimiento de felicidad tan grande que los presentes a esa escena la recordarían el resto de sus vidas.

Hibari Kyoya, el ex-prefecto de Nami-Chuu y presidente de una gran compañía, famoso por su inexpresividad estaba sonriendo tan dulcemente que cualquiera que lo viese moriría de diabetes. Fue una imagen que dejó tan impactado a todos que no se dieron cuenta cuando este se fue para ir a ver a su bebé y su pareja.

El moreno entró y la escena que vio fue tan conmovedora que lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue volver a sonreír. Tsuna se encontraba en la camilla del hospital un poco sudado y con cara de cansancio pero con una bellísima sonrisa mientras miraba al pequeño ser, fruto del amor que se profesaban él y el moreno, entre sus brazos. Al castaño se le escapaban alguna que otra lágrima de la felicidad tan grande que sentía. En ese momento vio al moreno acercarse con una sonrisa que desbordaba felicidad.

-Kyoya...-Susurraba bajito el ojimiel al ver que su pareja se acercaba.-Tómala.-Decía aun en voz baja haciendo un ademán para que cogiese a la bebita. Kyoya colocó sus brazos torpemente y Tsuna depositó a la recién nacida en estos.

En ese momento el moreno se sintió el hombre mas afortunado sobre la Tierra. Además, el bebe junto con su "madre" eran las cosas más bellas que había visto nunca y se sentía orgulloso de que las dos fuesen suyas.

-Es hermosa...Tanto como su "madre".-Sonreía divertido Kyoya viendo como el ojimiel se sonrojaba.-Te amo Tsuna. Gracias por estar junto a mi pese a mi mal carácter y darme una hija tan bella.-Decía mientras lo miraba y se acercaba para depositar un suave beso en los labios del castaño.-Tiene tu pelo.-Comentaba mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabecita castaña de la bebé.

-Pero tiene tus ojos.-Aseguró (aun que todavía no había abierto los ojos) sonriente Tsuna mientras acariciaba la mejilla del moreno.

En ese momento entro una enfermera informando que era hora de que dejasen descansar a la madre y al bebé así que Kyoya a regañadientes salió de la habitación. Cuando estuvo fuera, Dino, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin, Nana, etc. se acercaron rápidamente para preguntar por Tsuna y la bebe.

-¿Cómo está el Décimo/Tsuna/Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san/Sawada/Tsu-kun/Ts una-nii/Boss?-Preguntaban todos a la vez impacientes.

-Esta bien, cansado pero esta perfecto de salud.-Les respondió con lo mínimo pero con lo que exactamente querían saber.

-¿Y la bebé?-Preguntaban Kyoko, Haru, Chome, Nana e I-pin.

-También esta bien.-Respondió secamente. Estaba demasiado cansado como para aguantar eso a si que antes de que volviesen a preguntar algo añadió.-El horario de visitas empieza mañana a las once a.m.-Y se fue del lugar, necesitaba dormir ya que se había pasado toda una semana casi sin dormir nada entre el trabajo y Tsuna.

Gokudera, Ryohei y Dino hicieron ademán de de seguir lo pero Reborn los detuvo. El azabache de patillas rizadas se había mantenido en silencio y calmado todo el día cosa que les pareció a todos extraño ya que este era uno de los más allegados al castaño después del moreno.

-Dejadlo en paz por hoy. Ha tenido muchas emociones en un solo día y debe estar cansado...-Vale eso si era raro. Reborn estaba siendo comprensivo...-"¡Corred! ¡Se acaba el mundo!"-Fue lo que pasó por la mente de todos en ese momento.-Además, si le hacéis todas las preguntas ahora ¿Cómo haremos mañana para que Tsuna se enfade con él por amenazarnos y montar un lío en el hospital?-Decía mientras sonreía sadicamente. Sabiendo lo antisocial que era Kyoya, era seguro que se enfadase y amenazase con morder hasta la muerte a todos por montar tanto lío.

-Bueno pues entonces nos vemos aquí mañana a las once a.m.-Decía Gokudera mientras se despedía y se iba a casa junto con Yamamoto.

-Hai.-Respondieron todos yendo se a sus respectivas casa, es decir. Gokudera vivía con Yamamoto; Lambo vivía con Reborn; Chrome vivía con Mukuro; Kyoko vivía con sus padres: Ryohey vivía con Hana; etc.

Cuando Kyoya llegó a casa se fue directo a la cama. Ni siquiera se puso el pijama. Únicamente se quitó toda la ropa quedando en boxer y se lanzó a la cama cayendo en un profundo sueño. Si se paraba a pensarlo esa era la primera vez que tenía toda la cama para el solo. Siempre, desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos, habían dormido en la misma cama así que en esos momentos se sentía un poco raro dormir sin su adorable castaño aferrado a él.

-"Solo serán unos días".-Se decía a si mismo para auto convencerse de que estaba bien y que no se sentía solo.

Se volteó en la cama quedando en el lado en el que siempre dormía a Tsuna. La almohada tenía su dulce aroma impregnada en ella y eso hacía que se excitara. Llevaba siete meses sin dar palo al agua pero ya quedaba poco para cobrar esos siete meses. Ya había dado a luz y en cuanto se recuperase un poco no tendría excusa para frenarlo.

El moreno sacó su miembro erecto del boxer y comenzó a masturbarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo hacía el mismo. Antes de empezar a salir con el castaño siempre tenia a algún chico o chica que con el que poder desfogarse y después de empezar a salir con el ojimiel siempre tenían fantásticas sesiones de sexo las cuales lo satisfacían como ninguna lo había echo. En definitiva, realmente amaba a aquel lindo castaño ya que si hubiese sido cualquier otro ya lo hubiera engañado para desfogarse.

Acelero el ritmó de la masturbación mientras imaginaba a su pequeño ojimiel bajo él gimiendo como un poseso e implorando por que lo penetrase mas duro. Con esa imagen en mente se corrió con un gruñido ronco. Había sido un buen orgasmo pero nada comparado con un orgasmo provocado por el calor y la estrechez de la entrada del castaño.

Cogió un pañuelo y se limpió el semen de su mano. Tras eso se acomodó el boxer y cayó en un sueño profundo. A la mañana siguiente tenía que ir al hospital a ver a su pareja y a su hija, Además le tenía que decir algo muy importante a Tsuna.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi~ Aquí volvi con la conti no me esperaba tener 7 favoritos y 4 follow *-* Al parecer no lo estoy haciendo tan mal como lo pense n.n"

Gracias a Lynette Vongola Di Hibari por su review~

**Advertencias:** Posibles sustos o ataques al corazón :3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, si no, este capitulo estaba incluido en el anime si o si xD

Sin mas que decir, disfruten~

* * *

Kyoya se despertó esa mañana solo en la cama de matrimonio, se levanto y fue a bañarse. Había dormido tan profundamente que ya era la 1 p.m. No solía levantarse tan tarde, pero la verdad es que llevaba un tiempo con falta de sueño y en cuanto Tsuna dio a luz sintió que le quitaron un peso tan grande de encima que se quedó profundamente dormido nada más terminar de desahogarse.

Salió de la ducha desnudo, de todas formas, ¿quién lo iba a ver si estaba solo en casa? ¿solo? Eso le recordaba que tenía que visitar a su pareja e hija recién nacida. Todavía se le hacía un poco extraño el pensar que era padre. Ni en sus perores pesadillas de adolescente lo habría imaginado, pero ahora, era distinto. Ahora era una persona distinta. Seguía siendo igual de violente y antisocial que antes pero ya no era su prioridad la luchar, no, ahora su prioridad era estar con su lindo castaño y su hija.

Aún desnudo se dirigió a la cocina, preparo el café y sacó la leche. Dejó el café preparado en la encimera y fue a la habitación a ponerse algo de ropa ya que si el ojimiel se enteraba de que andaba por casa así seguro que lo reñía.

Salió del cuarto vestido con unos vaqueros azules oscuros ceñido al cuerpo, una camisa gris junto con un chaleco negro y unas combers negras. Se veía magnifico, bueno después de todo era a su castaño al que iba a ver y siempre tenia que verse magnifico para él.

Se tomó el café tranquilamente, no tenía prisa, además necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para lo que le iba a decir a Tsuna. Kyoya ya sabía la reacción que tendría el castaño pero aun que sabia como reaccionaría seguía siendo difícil decirlo. Iba a irse ya para el hospital cuando recordó algo y volvió a su habitación.

-"Por poco me olvido de lo más importante".-Se decía a si mismo el moreno mientras se guardaba algo en el bolsillo,

Salió de casa cerrando la puerta con llave y tomando el ascensor para bajar hasta la cochera. Se acercó a sus plazas y se quedó mirando su coche y su moto. Al final opto por coger su moto, un BMW S 1000 RR* negro. Pensó que sería lo mejor ya que el coche se vería demasiado ostentoso y además prefería ir en moto cuando iba solo y no tenía que trabaja. Se había tomado el día libre y que se lo impidiesen si querían, pero no aseguraba que el que se lo impidiese saliera vivo.

Fue rumbo al hospital. Ya se le había hecho algo tarde ya que eran las dos y media de la tarde. Bueno al menos no estarían esos molestos herbívoros al rededor de sus castaños (se refiere a Tsuna y la bebé). Dejó la moto en los aparcamientos del hospital y se dirigió dentro de este. Al entrar se fue directamente a recepción a preguntar por la habitación del ojimiel.

-Perdone, ¿La habitación de Sawada Tsunayoshi?-Preguntó educadamente a una enfermera de unos cuarenta y tantos años, morena y de ojos castaños.

-¿Eh? Ah...¿Sawada Tsunayoshi?-Pregunto de vuelta la enfermera. El moreno asintió y la enfermera se quedó mirándolo embobada unos segundos. Tras eso dirigió su vista a la pantalla del ordenador y tecleo el nombre del castaño.-Sawada Tsunayoshi-san se encuentra en el ala de maternidad, habitación 1827.-Dijo la mujer sonriendole coqueta a Kyoya. Este la ignoró y se fue directo a donde le habían dicho. Mientras la enfermera veía como se iba ese hermoso hombre.

A su paso todas las personas, hombres o mujeres, se le quedaban viendo. Se veía muy hermoso y eso lo notaban todos sin excepción. Ya en el ala de maternidad, muy cerca de la habitación, se encontró con la panda de herbívoros molestos.

-¡Kyoya!-Decía a modo de saludo Dino. El moreno pasó olimpicamente de él haciendo que todo el grupo que se encontraba detrás del rubio se riera.-Vamos Kyoya no seas así.-Decía el rubio haciendo un puchero.

-¿Así cómo maldito caballo?-Preguntaba el moreno molesto ya que las cosas no habían salido como planeaba.

-Pues así.-Decía poniendo cara de poker como si estuviera imitando la del moreno. Se volvieron a escuchar las risas de todos, excepto la de Kyoya. Este mando una mirada asesina a toda la gente presente haciendo que se callaran al instante.

-¡Maldito caballo! Te morderé hasta la muerte.-Decía con voz de ultratumba a la vez que sacaba sus tonfas de quien sabe donde.

-Espera Kyoya, no querrás que tu linda hijita se despierte y se ponga a llorar por el escandalo ¿no?-El moreno le lanzó al de patillas rizadas una mirada mortal y guardó las tonfas. Apartó a toda la gente de la puerta y entro a la habitación. Después escuchó los pasos de todos esos molestos herbívoros alejarse a la vez que se reían. Definitivamente los mordería hasta la muerte en cuanto saliera del hospital.

Se adentró en la sala pintada de un azul muy claro con un gran ventanal al fondo de la habitación con una cama y una cuna junto a esta. En la cama se podía observar a un bello castaño de ojos miel sentado al borde de la cama mirando por la ventana abierta de par en par.

-Tsuna.-Susurro el moreno mientras se acercaba por detrás al castaño y lo abrazaba dulcemente.

-¡Kyoya!-Exclamaba alegre el ojimiel mientras se volteaba y abrazaba a su pareja.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Preguntaba mientras estrechaba al menor aun más entre sus brazos.-¿Qué tal pasaste la noche?

-Estoy bien y la noche la pase como pude ya que la niña se despierta cada dos horas para que la alimente.-Decía mientras suspiraba y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.-Esto es bastante más difícil de lo que parece.-Comentaba mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba los latidos acompasados del corazón del moreno.

-Ya veo.-Decía comprensivamente mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de su pareja.

El ojimiel levantó su mirada y le sonrió dulcemente a la vez que el otro acercaba sus labio a los del menor para besar lo de forma muy tierna. Lamió los labios de este para que abriera la boca y le dejara paso a su cavidad bucal. Lo que hizo inmediatamente dejando paso a la lengua del moreno.

Intensificaron el beso convirtiendo lo en una lucha entre sus lenguas por el poder. Poder que consiguió Kyoya ya que tenía años de experiencia haciendo sucumbir al ojimiel. El moreno comenzó a acariciar la pierna del castaño, que se encontraba al descubierto a causa del camisón que llevaba puesto, sacando le unos cuantos suspiros cuando la bebita se puso a llorar.

-Tch.-Chasqueó la lengua al verse interrumpido.-¿Qué le ocurre?-Preguntaba al oír el estruendoso llanto de la infante.

-Es su hora de comer.-Decía tranquilamente mientras sacaba a la niña de la cuna y la mecía suavemente para calmarla.- Ea, ea, mi niña, tranquila.-Se sentó de nuevo en la cama.-Kyoya ¿Podrías desabrocharme el camisón?-Preguntaba inocentemente sin saber todas las obscenidades en las que estaba pensando el moreno en ese momento.

El otro no contestó, solo se acercó al castaño y le desabrochó el camisón justo como le habían pedido. Tsuna acercó a la niña a uno de sus pechos y esta sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer abrió su boca, enganchando se a un pezón, y comenzado a succionar para extraer su alimento.

El mayor se quedó encantado con la hermosa escena que se presentaba frente a él. Las dos cosas que más quería en el mundo estaban juntos y frente a él. Se le enterneció el corazón de una manera que ni él mismo lo creía posible. Después de todo era Hibari Kyoya no era posible que se enterneciese por tal tontería. Todo eso era culpa de esos dos pequeños herbívoros que tenía delante suya.

Odiaba admitirlo y nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie que no fuesen esas dos pequeñas criaturas. Y ya que solo lo iba a admitir delante de esas dos personas tenía que hacerlo bien. Tsuna terminó de alimentar a la niña y la hizo eructar. Tras eso la durmió y la echó en la cuna.

-Tsuna, necesito hablarte de algo importante.-Decía con un semblante serio. Bueno su cara la mayoría del tiempo estaba seria pero esta era aun más seria de lo normal. El menor asintió y el mayor prosiguió hablando.-Ya llevamos varios años de pareja...Y creo...Que ya es hora de terminar nuestro noviazgo...-Con estas palabras a Tsuna se le hizo tal mueca de horror en la cara que cualquiera hubiera creído que le estaban sacando y pisoteando lo frente a él. Y la verdad es que así se sentía. Kyoya al ver esto se apresuro a seguir.- Ya es hora de terminar nuestro noviazgo, por eso...-El moreno metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro.-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-Preguntaba a la vez que abría la cajita y le dejaba ver un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante naranja en forma de lágrima**.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Hi~ eso fue todooooo! A que no os lo esperabais? ;P

* www. .au/2008 Bikes /BMW/s _1000/ BMW_s _1000 _RR _RHS _700 .jgp

** www. /WebRoot /StoreES2 /Shops /61600857 /48D9 /7576 /3BC6 /E383 /EFCO /C0A8 /28BD /0FC0 /ANILLO_ 0020_ OB_ 0020 _naranja _0020 _DIAMANTES _0020 _grande .jgp

(para ver las imagenes quitad los parentesis ;D)

Espero que os gustaseeee, dejadme reviews nee? si no me acabo deprimiendo ^^u


	3. Chapter 3

Hi~ Aquí volvi con la conti! Este cap, en lo personal, lo ame escribrlo! Y os aseguro que tras leerlo deseareis ser una enfermera al igual que yo cuando lo termine xD

Gracias a Lynette Vongola Di Hibari y Sheijo por sus reviews~

**Advertencias:** Lemon~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, si no, este capitulo estaba incluido en el anime si o si xD

* * *

Tsuna se quedó en silencio, mirando a su pareja de arriba a abajo y después al anillo. Mientras, el moreno empezaba a impacientarse al no ver ninguna respuesta por parte del castaño. Tras unos minutos de tensión el ojimiel por fin reaccionó. Su semblante era serio y no denotaba ni una pizca de alegría. Levantó la mano y le cruzó la cara de una cachetada dejando al mayor en estado de shock.

-Esto era por hacer que casi me de un paro cardíaco.-Declaró a la vez que se sobaba la mano. Le había pegado todo lo fuerte que le permitía su cuerpo en ese momento.-Y esto...-Se lanzó sobre Kyoya abrazando lo por el cuello y tumbando lo en la cama quedando el castaño encima.-Como respuesta.-Lo besó apasionadamente sorprendiendo en primer momento al mayor pero que en seguida reaccionó y le devolvió el beso

Se besaban como si no hubiese mañana, sacando a relucir los siete meses que habían pasado sin hacerlo. El moreno agarró al castaño por la cintura pegando lo más a él y rodó sobre la cama para quedar sobre el ojimiel. En un momento en el que el menor intento coger aire el mayor aprovechó e introdujo su lengua en la boca de este sacando le un pequeño gemido.

Kyoya bajó una de sus manos de la cintura hasta las piernas y comenzó a acariciarlas haciendo suspirar a Tsuna. Este a su vez empezó a desabrochar la camisa de su pareja a la vez que recorría su pecho. Finalmente le sacó el chaleco y la camisa dejandolo desnudo de cintura para arriba. El moreno tampoco se quedó tras ya que le quitó la bata que llevaba dejando lo en boxer. Acercó su boca a los rosados pezones del menor engullendo los como si fuesen la fruta mas deliciosa del mundo.

-Mnn...-Gemía el menor al notar la lengua y los labios de su pareja sobre su piel.

El moreno, al que ya no le quedaba mucha paciencia por haberse pasado siete meses sin sexo, no se demoró mucho en dirigir su mano al miembro del castaño sacando le un fuerte gemido que fue acallado rápidamente por los labios del mayor.

-Tsuna...Hikari esta dormida. La vas a despertar.-Decía mientras se separaba y miraba un momento a la cuna como esperando escuchar un llanto. Este solo asintió e intentó mantener al mínimo sus gemidos.

Kyoya frotaba el miembro del menor sobre el boxer sacando le unos gemidos que eran ahogados por la mano de este. Finalmente le sacó la ropa interior dejando ver una erección que salía de entre las piernas del castaño. El moreno sin demorarse mucho acerco su boca al miembro del ojimiel depositando un beso en la punta que hizo lo estremecer. A continuación comenzó a lamerlo de arriba a abajo como si de un helado se tratase. Por último lo engullo por completo haciendo que la espalda del menor se arquease a causa del placer. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Sawada-san.-Se escuchaba una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta.-Vengo a por la bebé para hacerle unas pruebas.-Decía la mujer aun desde afuera.

En ese momento el pánico cubrió el rostro de Tsuna convirtiendo lo en una mueca de terror. Kyoya reaccionó rápido. Cogió su camisa y se metió en el baño para evitar que la enfermera lo viese. A su vez el castaño que ya había reaccionado se puso la bata rápidamente y se metió en la cama tapando se hasta el cuello.

-Con permiso.-La mujer entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cuna para ver que la bebe dormí. La cogió en brazos con cuidado de que no se despertara y comenzase a llorar.-Sawada-san. ¿Le ocurre algo?-Preguntaba la enfermera al ver al ojimiel con todo el rostro sonrojado y la respiración entrecortada.

-No...Nada.-Decía con esfuerzo reprimiendo los jadeos que le provocaba el haberse parado justo antes del orgasmo.

-Esta bien...-La enfermera ya se iba cuando algo la detuvo.-Perdone. ¿No había venido su pareja?-Preguntaba curiosa de no verlo en la habitación.

-¿Eh?-Decía el castaño confuso por la repentina pregunta.

-Si. Ese chico moreno tan guapo de ojos grises.-Comentaba la enfermera recordando al chico que había vito entrar a la habitación hace una hora.

-Ah...Si...Ha ido...¡A por un café!-Exclamaba intentado disimular la respuesta improvisada que acababa de dar.

-Oh...ya veo.-Le enfermera se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero antes de salir pudo vislumbrar un boxer y un chaleco como el que llevaba Kyoya bajo la cama. La enfermera al entender lo que pasaba rió por lo bajo y se apresuro a decir.-Volveré con la niña dentro una de hora y media.-Salió de la sala haciendo suspirar de alivio a Tsuna pero se volvió a tensar al sentir la puerta abrirse de nuevo.-Por cierto...Las paredes de todas la habitaciones están insonorizadas haga me el favor de decirle a su pareja que salga del baño.-Y diciendo esto se fue dejando a la pareja un tanto sorprendida y apenada al ser descubiertos.

-Nos pillaron.-Decía el moreno mientras salia del baño con una sonrisa divertida.

-E...Eso parece.-Respondía el castaño completamente sonrojado y excitado.

Kyoya se dirigió a la puerta y puso el cierre par evitar algún tipo de nueva interrupción. Después se encaminó a la cama y subió a ella con movimientos felinos. Se acercó al ojimiel y le sacó la bata y la manta que lo cubrían dejando ver su palpitante y mojada erección.

-Lo debes estar pasando mal.-Decía el moreno mientras pellizcaba uno de los pezones del menor.-Nos paramos a la mitad.-Terminaba de decir mientras sonreía sádicamente.

-Kyoya...Por favor...-Gemía el menor mientras sentía espasmos por todo su cuerpo por culpa de la excitación.

-Esta bien.-El mayor no sabía como era capaz de controlarse ante tentadora escena de tener a Tsuna suplicando por sus caricias.-Pero a cambio tu también me tienes que dar servicio.-Sentenciaba mientras se desabrochaba el vaquero y se bajaba el boxer dejando ver su enorme miembro erecto.

-¿Eh? Ky...Kyoya...Yo...-El menor parecía algo renuente a la idea de darle una felación al moreno.

-No me iras a decir que no quieres ¿verdad Tsuna?-Preguntaba mientras lo miraba penetrantemente.-por que si es así ten por seguro que deberás terminar tu solito.-Estaba siendo un poco cruel pero de alguna forma tenía que pagarle el tenerlo tanto tiempo sin hacer el amor. Vale el sabía que sonaba repetitivo decirlo tanto pero para Hibari Kyoya el pasarse siete meses, SIETE, sin sexo, era el calvario más grande del mundo que solo pasaría por el bien de Tsuna.

-Urg...Eres un demonio.-Decía con un puchero en la cara y entre jadeos.

-Seré un demonio pero soy TÚ demonio. Además, aun siendo un demonio, te enamoraste perdídamente de mi.-Reía el moreno al ver el sonrojo de su linda pareja ante sus palabras.

-Idiota.-Murmuraba por lo bajo el ojimiel mientras se acerba a la erección del moreno y comenzaba a tratarla.

Primero la masturbó suavemente con la mano. A continuación acercó su boca y lamió la punta haciendo estremecer al moreno. Después metió el miembro en su boca todo lo que pudo dando le una felación en toda regla a Kyoya. Este de vez en cuando dejaba salir un que otro gemido ronco.

Viendo que pronto llegaría al orgasmo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Ensalivó cuatro de sus dedos y se inclino lo suficiente para llegar a introducir un dedo en la entrada del menor. El castaño gimió fuerte al notar como un dedo era introducido en la entrada dejando desatendida su labor.

El moreno al notar esto agarro al ojimiel de la nuca y lo instó a seguir con su trabajo mientras este introducía un segundo dígito en el menor. Lo preparó concienzudamente dilatando lo más de lo normal ya que llevaban mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y no quería hacerle daño.

Ya llevaba cuatro dedos y Tsuna gemía como loco. El mayor sacó sus dedos y posicionó su miembro en la entrada del menor comenzando a penetrar lo lentamente para intentar no dañar lo. El menor iba a soltar un fuerte alarido al sentir la intrusión pero lo aguanto no queriendo preocupar a Kyoya.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro se quedó quieto unos momentos tras los que empezó a embestir al ojimiel lentamente. Las respiraciones y el ritmo cardíaco se iban acelerando al compás de las estocadas del moreno que eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas a la vez que certeras convirtiendo el cuerpo del castaño en un instrumento de la lujiria.

-Ah...Mng...KyoyaAh...a-ahí...Mnn...más fu-fuerte.-Suplicaba Tsuna perdido en el placer. Se sentía tan bien. El ojimiel se encontraba igual o más frustrado que el propio Kyoya pero este no lo demostraba dado que si lo hacía era seguro que el moreno acabaría convenciendo lo para hacerlo o le acabaría dando, otra vez, algún tipo de afrodisíaco disfrazado.

El castaño sentía que se estaba perdiendo a si mismo entre tanto placer. El sentir al moreno penetrando lo con fiereza y pasión lo volvía loco. Por su parte el mayor estaba que no cabía de gozo al poder, al fin, hacerle el amor al menor.

Este aceleró las estocadas a un ritmo frenético que hizo que los dos se sumergieran en el mayor de los placeres carnales. Todas las envestidas del moreno llegaban a dar al punto sensible del ojimiel haciendo lo gemir de una manera inimaginable. Gracias al cielo, las paredes eran insonoras que si no ya todo el hospital estaría enterado de su situación.

El moreno dio unas últimas estocadas y se corrió en el interior de Tsuna haciendo que al sentir el liquido caliente en su interior se corriera también. Se quedaron unos minutos echados en la cama intentado normalizar su respiración y tras eso Kyoya salió del interior del castaño sacando le un leve gemido. Después se quedaron mirando se fijamente a los ojos y se besaron apasionadamente. A continuación el ojimiel se separó y miró con una sonrisa angelical al moreno.

-Si...Acepto casarme contigo.-Dijo finalmente mientras se abrazaba al mayor reposando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno. Este a su vez depositó un beso en la frente del menor.

-¿Lo sabes?-Preguntaba el mayor mirando a su pareja entre sus brazos.

-¿El qué?-Preguntaba confundido ante la repentina pregunta del moreno.

-Que os quiero a ti y a Hikari más que a mi propia vida.-Respondía dulcemente el moreno mientras le acaricias el cabello al castaño.

/EXTRA/

Tras la candente sesión de sexo Tsuna se quedó un rato dormido, rato que pasó Kyoya viendo como el castaño dormía. Le parecía realmente tierno el verlo tan tranquilo, con esa carita de ángel. A veces ni el mismo podía comprender como ese muchachito lindo y tímido se podía llegar a convertir en ese joven sexy y desvergonzado con solo algunas caricias. Pero esa era otra de sus tantas facetas que le encantaban al moreno del menor. Y si, tenia muchísimas facetas. La tímida, la alegre, la hiperactiva, la maternal, etc. En definitiva, de podría decir que, era un hombre de mil caras.

Kyoya salió de sus cavilaciones al notar como el castaño se removía entre sus brazos. Este se estirazó levemente y se talló sus ojos para intentar desperezarse, cosa que consiguió levemente. Mientras se estirazaba notó un peso extra de su mano y se dispuso a ver que era. Al mirar vio el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado el moreno.

-Es realmente lindo.-Comentaba Tsuna embelesado con la belleza del diamante naranja.

-No tanto como tú.-Le respondía cariñoso, raro en el moreno ya que no era del tipo empalagoso, el mayor.

-Idiota.-Decía sonrojado el castaño mirando hacia otro lado.

-Por cierto Tsuna.-Decía Kyoya atrayendo la atención del castaño.-Creo que tenemos un problema.-Comentaba preocupado haciendo que el ojimiel se tensase.-No hemos utilizado condón.-Decía mientras comenzaba a ponerse pálido. No es que no le agradase eso de la paternidad, pero era demasiado pronto como para tener el segundo.

Por su parte el castaño se relajó y empezó a reír se descontroládamente lo que molesto un poco al moreno pero que este calmó besando lo en la comisura de los labio.

-Je, je, je, no te preocupes. Los donceles tras dar a luz solemos tener un periodo de entre un mes medio o dos meses en los que no somos fértiles.- Explicaba sonriente Tsuna.

-Con que no eres fértil eh...-Tras decir eso se lanzó sobre el castaño y comenzó a masturbar de nuevo su miembro.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Qu-Qué ha ¡ah!...ha-haces!?-Preguntaba mientras comenzaba a excitarse por las caricias.

-Hay que aprovechar.-Decía sonriente.-Además todavía falta media hora para que regrese la enfermera.-Con estas palabras a Tsuna le quedó claro que iba a tener un segundo round.

-NOOOO...

Por otra parte, al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba la enfermera que se había llevado a Hikari con esta en brazos, espiando con un portatil conectado inalambricamente a una de las cámaras de seguridad con un grupo de siete u ocho enfermeras más.

-KYAAAAAAAA~.-Gritaban mientras observaban la escena de sexo entre los dos chicos y tenían un derrame nasal.

-¡Esto es demasiado bueno!-Gritaba la enfermera que se llevó a Hikari.-Pienso darles media hora más solo para poder seguir viendo esto~

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Y eso fue todo por hoy! Espero que os gustase, como yo ya dije antes, a mi me encantó escribirlo *w* Al final deseais ser una enfermera? Por que yo si!

Al fin salio el nombre de la bebé! se llama Hikari y es super linda~ (segun lo que yo me imagine xD)

Espero vuestros reviews, nee? ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Hi~ Aquí volvi con la conti! Este cap es algo asi como una introduccion a los siguientes y como Tsu-chan se adapta a su vida siendo "madre"

Gracias a Lynette Vongola Di Hibari y Sheijo por sus reviews~ OS ADORO 3

**Advertencias:** Lime~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, si no, en vez de ser un shonen seria un yaoi con muuuuucho lemon!

* * *

Había pasado dos semana desde que Tsuna salió del hospital. Este y Kyoya apenas se veían ya que ,por la mañana, el moreno salia a trabajar mientras el castaño se quedaba cuidando de Hikari (se ha tomado un año sabático en la universidad) y al llegar la noche el mayor volvía a casa muy cansado, así que cenaba temprano y se acostaba.

Al tomarse unos días libres del trabajo, al moreno, se le había amontonado el papeleo y tenía que hacer horas extras, por lo que el castaño se pasaba la mayoría de las noches en vela levantando se para alimentar a la bebé. Estaban al límite de sus fuerzas. Uno por exceso de trabajo y el otro por falta de horas de sueño. Además a eso había que incluirle que el menor notaba que el moreno le ocultaba algo (otra vez) y estaba un tanto nervioso.

Sabía que era imposible que el mayor lo estuviese engañando ya que si fuese otro a lo mejor cabía la posibilidad pero siendo él, el castaño tenía la certeza de que era imposible (con la súper intuición de Tsuna lo pillaría enseguida). El ojimiel tenía varios defectos, como lo torpe que era y lo malo en matemáticas, pero sabía con seguridad cuando una persona le mentía o decía la verdad con respecto a sus sentimientos y cada vez que Kyoya le decía que lo amaba sabía que lo decía sinceramente. Así que siempre descartaba casi de inmediato la posibilidad de que lo engañase.

También sabía que la mayoría, no todas, de las veces lo que tramaba terminaba en algo bueno para los dos. Como lo de las pastillas de jabón, solo que no estaba en el plan de ninguno de los dos que acabase en embarazo. Pero que al final fue bueno ya que habían tenido una bellísima hija que querían con todo su corazón. Así que no había razones para preocuparse, al menos no demasiadas, ya que si era plan del moreno que era de la misma índole que Reborn sería un plan extremista que acabaría, casi siempre, como él había planeado.

Tsuna salió de repente de sus pensamientos al escuchar el llanto de un bebé. Se dirigió al origen del llanto y sacó a una bebita de pelo castaño, piel como la nieve, ojos grises y de no más de dos semanas de edad.

-¿Qué te ocurre Hikari?-Preguntaba el castaño como esperando una respuesta de la infante.-¿Tienes el pañal mojado o tienes hambre?-Seguía preguntado le.-¡Oh! Ya veo...Ya es la hora.-Decía mientras sonreía y envolvía a la niña en una manta mientras se dirigía al recibidor.

Desde que Tsuna había vuelto a casa con la bebita se había dado cuenta de que normalmente comenzaba a llorar sin explicación alguna al rededor de la hora en la que llegaba Kyoya. No sabía exactamente que pasaba pero tenía la corazonada de que la niña había heredado la súper intuición de su "madre" y su ex-tutor le decía que era probable. Por esa razón se encontraban frente a la puerta de entrada.

Dos minutos después de estar esperando frente a la puerta el castaño la abrió dejando ver tras abrir la a un moreno vestido con un traje negro junto con una camisa morada y un pajarito sobre la cabeza. Este se encontraba con cara de asombro y la mano sobre el timbre que nunca llegó ha hacer sonar.

-¡Bienvenido!-Decía el ojimiel mientras sonreía cálidamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Como...?-El moreno iba a preguntar como había echo para abrir la puerta antes de que llamara pero mejor prefirió preguntarle cuando estuviese más cómodo.-Estoy de vuelta.-Dijo finalmente mientras depositaba un beso el la comisura de los labios de su pareja y otro en la frente de su hija.

El menor le volvió a sonreír y enseguida se dio la vuelta y se adentró en la casa. El mayor lo siguió al interior de la casa pero este, en vez de dirigirse al dormitorio de la bebe (que se había vuelto a dormir) se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse. Salió ya cambiado y fue al salón solo para ver que no había nadie.

A continuación pensó que estaría en el cuarto de Hikari. pero tampoco estaba allí. Por último se dirigió a la cocina y allí, por fin, encontró a Tsuna cocinado. Levaba un delantal de un color naranja claro sobre una camiseta de manga larga blanca y unos pantalones azules. Se veía adorable con el delantal que, por cierto, tenía unos lindos volantes a todo al rededor y se ataba por detrás a la altura de la cintura haciendo que se marcara.

Kyoya al ver esa cinturita estrecha se le esfumó totalmente el cansancio convirtiendo lo en una maquina sexual. Se acercó sigilosamente a su presa por la espalda para poder atraparlo sin que tuviese tiempo a reaccionar. Pero el ojimiel sintió una presencia...¿Cómo definirlo...Potencialmente peligrosa y sexualmente excitada? Se volteó rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El moreno ya estaba demasiado cerca y atrapó al menor por la cintura dejando lo sin posibilidades de escape.

Este se revolvió levemente para soltarse del agarre pero rápidamente dejó de oponer resistencia al sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Se dejo llevar por el beso, que era dulce pero a la vez demandante. Kyoya metió las manos por los lados del delantal hasta llegar al pecho del castaño y sin romper el beso comenzó a frotar sus pezones con las yemas de los dedos sobre la ropa.

-Mnn...Kyoya...-Decía con un leve gemido el ojimiel que había apoyado la cabeza al el hombro del moreno, provocando le un estremecimiento al notar el cálido aliento sobre la piel de su cuello.

-Tsuna...-Llamó el moreno sensualmente mientras bajaba una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del menor.-¿Eh? ¿No te huele a quemado?-Preguntaba a la vez que detenía sus acciones en seco.

-¿Quemado?-Decía confundido. Olisqueó el aire como si de un sabueso se tratase y de repente abrió sus ojos como platos.-¡SE QUEMA LA TORTILLA!-Exclamaba a la vez que se soltaba de los dulces brazos que los apresaban y se dirigía a la sartén donde se podía ver una masa negra de la que salía humo negro.-¡Mierda! ¡Se quemó!-Decía mientras hacía un puchero y fulminaba con la mirada al moreno.

-Esto...Tsuna yo...-El mayor intentó disculpar se pero fue nuevamente fulminado por la mirada del menor, lo que le indicó que si decía algo más no viviría para contarlo o al menos pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el castaño le volviese a dejar hacérselo (sexo).

Por que el castaño era la persona más buena y dulce que había sobre la Tierra. Siempre que estuviese de buen humor, que era la mayoría del tiempo, o no estuviese enfadado con alguien. Ya que si era lo segundo ten por seguro que esa persona conseguiría un trauma por las experiencias que le haría pasar el dulce ojimiel.

Para hacer enfadar al menor solo había dos formas, que eran: O bien, lastimar/intimidar/amenazar a alguien de su "Familia" o meterse con su cocina. El castaño se tomaba muy en serio la cocina y en general los deberes de la casa y cualquiera que osara interponerse con sus labores lo pagaría caro (nadie sabía exactamente porqué). Y el mayor había osado entretenerlo cuando estaba cocinando y además había hecho que se le quemara la comida...El moreno lamentaría el momento en el que entro en la cocina.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMÍSIMO MOMENTO O TE DEJO EN ABSTINENCIA DE POR VIDA!-Gritaba a la vez que su dedo índice señalaba la puerta indicando le salir.

Kyoya se puso pálido, aun más de lo normal, después recupero su tono habitual y por último suspiró mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina. Pocas eran las veces en las que el moreno hacía caso de las órdenes de alguien pero la amenaza de una vida entera junto al menor en la que no había absolutamente nada de sexo, era la peor que la pena de muerte. Por que, debía admitirlo, pecaba de lujuria cada vez que veía al lindo castaño. Ni el mismo sabía como no se pasaba el día metido en casa, reteniendo al ojimiel en la cama, mientras le daba bien duro.

Tsuna lo traía loco desde hacía ya bastantes años. Y lo seguiría trayendo en el futuro ya que el maldito condenado se hacía más y más hermoso con los años. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte por no ser el único que viese al castaño! Por que notaba que cada vez que salía a la calle la gente, hombres o mujeres, se comía con los ojos al menor (Y a él, aun que este no lo notase) y también notaba las miradas lujuriosas que le enviaba más de un sujeto. Estos, a su vez, también se daban cuenta de la mirada asesina que les mandaba el moreno cada vez que alguien osaba poner sus ojos en el castaño.

Volviendo al tema principal. Él admitía pecar de lujurioso, pero ¿Quien no lo haría al ver ese hermoso, frágil y violable cuerpo? Que si se juntaba con su cara de bebe, su tierna sonrisa y sus grandes ojos lo hacía ver como si tuviese un cartel colgado en el cuello en el que dijese "violame", junto con una flechita que apuntase a su trasero. Ahora decidme sinceramente ¿A cuantos de vosotros no se os pasaría por la cabeza hacerlo?

El hilo de pensamientos le llevó a Kyoya a recordar la primera vez que lo hicieron. Recordó que era una noche de septiembre y que se encontró a un lindo conejito, literalmente, bagando por la escuela a altas horas de la noche y, como cualquier lobo hubiera hecho en su lugar (después de hacerlo mataría a la persona que le hubiese puesto las manos encima a SU conejito) se lo "comió" con gusto.

El recordar eso le provocó una erección así que se dirigió al baño a encargarse de ese "problemilla". Salió de la sala y se dirigió al baño para desfogarse ya que, con lo que había pasado, pasarían unos cuantos días hasta que el castaño le volviese a dar permiso para tocarlo. Pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta para salir unos manos lo detuvieron. Se giró completamente para ver a su opresor y encontrarse con Tsuna agarrando lo del brazo.

-¿Tsuna?-Preguntaba un tanto confundido por la reciente acción del menor.-¿No estabas enfadado conmigo?-Preguntó al ver que el ojimiel se aferraba más a su brazo.

-Hmp...-Giro la cabeza para mirar a otro lado. Acto seguido fue empujando levemente al mayor hasta sentarlo en un sillón. El menor se arrodilló en el suelo y se colocó entre sus piernas mientras desabrochaba el pantalón.-Dije que tu no podías hacermelo...pero nunca dije que yo no podía hacerte lo a ti...-Susurró bajito como para si mismo pero fue oído a la perfección por Kyoya, a lo que sonrió.

Sin nada más que decirse el menor sacó el miembro erecto del mayor y comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente, de arriba a abajo y viceversa, con un ritmo tan lento que desesperaba al mayor que, agarró la mano del castaño y le hizo acelerar el ritmo. Momentos después comenzó a salir el pre-semen por lo que Tsuna acercó su lengua y lo recogió degustando lo en su boca.

El mayor al notar el roce ligeramente áspero y caliente de la lengua del menor, se estremeció y soltó un leve gemido. El ojimiel sonrió al haber logrado su propósito pero, sin estar aun satisfecho, metió el miembro caliente y palpitante en su boca engulléndolo. El moreno, ahora si, gimió en todo el sentido de la palabra al sentir la húmeda y cálida boca de su pareja al rededor de su pene sorbiendo fuertemente la punta.

Sin ya aguantarse más agarró la cabeza del castaño y comenzó a moverla sacando y metiendo su miembro de la boca de este. Poco después soltó la cabellera castaña y movió sus caderas para penetrar la boca del menor entre sus piernas. Minutos después se corrió en la boca de este dando un fuerte gemido.

El ojimiel se levantó del suelo a la vez que tragaba el semen de su pareja y limpiaba un hilito de liquido blanquecino que se escapaba de su boca. Este miró fijamente al moreno unos minutos como examinando lo y tas unos segundos suspiró.

-Como castigo vas a tener que rehacer la cena tú solo y además vas a limpiar los platos durante una semana.-Le dio un golpecito en la cabeza al moreno y a continuación se adentro en los cuartos.

Por su parte el mayor se encontraba un tanto confundido por lo que acababa de pasar pero, tras unas milésimas de segundo confundido, sonrió al comprender que lo había perdonado (milagro) y que no lo castigaría sin sexo.

Preparó la cena con tranquilidad y cenaron con la misma. Se quedaron levantados un poco mas ya que se les había hecho tarde y faltaba poco para que fuese la hora de comer de Hikari. Treinta minutos después la bebita se despertó a la hora exacta, como si fuese un reloj.

Tsuna la alimento y la volvió a dormir mientras el menor hacia eso el mayor solo los miraba embelesado. Un poquito más tarde que eso se iban a acostar cuando Kyoya detuvo al menor antes de que cerrase sus ojos para dormir.

-Tsuna.-Lo llamó el moreno llamando su atención.

-Dime.-Dijo somnoliento.

-Mañana no quedes con nadie más. Mantén todo el día desocupado.-Dijo firmemente el moreno dando a entender que no podía negarse.

-Esta bien. Pero...¿Por qué?-Pregunto algo más despierto por la reciente conversación.

-Es un secreto, pero tienes que venir mañana a las 7 p.m a mi oficina ¿De acuerdo?-Lo miró con una cara seria, como diciendo "o vienes por tu propio pie o te llevo a la fuerza".

El menor solo asintió al ver tremenda cara de seriedad. ¿Por qué quería Kyoya que dejara todo el día libre? ¿Y por qué tanto secretismo?

Eso lo descubriría al día siguiente...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo espero que os gustase~

¿Que sera lo que quiere Kyoya? ¿Por que Tsu-chan no puede quedar con nadie más? ¿Que tiene ese dia de especial y que planea Kyoya?

Todo eso y mas en el siguiente cap~ (que es el penultimo u.u)

Dejadme reviews nee? ;P


	5. Chapter 5

Hi~ Aquí volvi con la conti! En este cap...la verdad es que no se que contar xD asi que espero que lo disfruteis~

Gracias a Lynette Vongola Di Hibari, Sheijo, Nagi94 y Kaoryciel94 por sus reviews~ OS AMO 3

**Advertencias:** Nothing~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, si no, en vez de ser un shonen seria un yaoi con muuuuucho lemon!

* * *

Esa mañana se despertó por una extraña inquietud en el cuerpo. No era la primera vez que le ocurría algo parecido. Hacía unos años se había levantado con la misma sensación de inquietud, como si algo importante fuese a pasar ese día. Eso pasó unos cuantos años atrás, en una fiesta de Halloween (en Septiembre) que le dio por organizar al moreno de patillas rizadas. Ese día fue cuando perdió la virginidad a manos de un lobo feroz (hace referencia al fic "Hoy no debería haberme levantado" para más información, leerlo).

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Kyoya, al parecer, ya se había ido al trabajo. Era algo extraño ya que el moreno siempre lo despertaba para que le prepararse el desayuno. Pero, no podía quejarse ya que gracias a eso había sido capaz de dormir un par de horas mas de lo normal.

Se desnudó y entro a la ducha abriendo el grifo del agua caliente dejando caer el cálido líquido sobre su cuerpo. Al terminar, salió de la ducha y se vistió para ir a hacerse el desayuno. Estaba relajado, no había escuchado en toda la mañana llorar a Hikari...¿No la había escuchado llorar? En ese momento algo hizo contacto en la cabeza de Tsuna ya que salió disparado a la habitación de la bebé. Al llegar allí se quedó horrorizado con lo que vio, o más bien con lo que no vio. Su hija no se encontraba en la cuna.

En un primer momento pensó que sería un secuestro por parte de alguna familia enemiga (la cual destruiría de tal forma que no quedaría ni constancia de que existió) pero después se tranquilizó (poco) y decidió llamar al moreno a su despacho. Pero no fue este quien respondió si no su secretario.

-Vongola Company. ¿Con quien desea hablar?-Preguntaba una potente voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Kusakabe-san!-Grito el castaño con voz alterada.

-¿Sawada-san? ¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó preocupado al notar el tono alterado del menor.

-¡Kyoya! ¿¡Esta Kyoya!?-Grito perdiendo finalmente el control a punto de romper en llanto.

-¿Eh? ¿El presidente? No, no se encuentra en la oficina, tenía unos asuntos que resolver...¿Ocurre algo?-Volvió a preguntar.

-¡Hikari! ¡Mi hija! ¡No está!-Dijo rompiendo en llanto.

-¿La pequeña Hikari? ¿No se lo dijo el presidente?-Preguntó confundido ante la respuesta del menor.

-¿Eh?-Ahora el confundido era el menor. ¿De que demonios le estaba hablando ese hombre? Él solo quería saber en que maldito lugar se encontraba su hija.

-Sawada-san, el señor presidente dejo a su hija con Nana-san para que usted pudiese tener el día libre.-Respondió firmemente .-¿No se lo comentó?-Preguntó confundido. Kusakabe sabía que su jefe no era de esos que se olvidaban de hablar de las cosas importantes.

-No.-Contestó negativamente mientras escondía su mirada bajo su cabello. Se creó unos minutos de silencio entre las dos personas.

-Sawada-san, si usted lo desea, puedo contactar con el jefe e informarle de su llamada.-Dijo rompiendo el silencio. Al otro lado de la linea se volvió ha hacer el silencio pero, de vez en cuando, se escuchaban murmullos como: "Ayer fue la cocina...y hoy fue mi hija...jeje".-Sawada-sa...-Fue interrumpido por la voz del menor.

-¡No! ¡No te preocupes! Ya me encargo yo de eso.-Dijo con una voz tan dulce que al mayor le corrió un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral.

Eso era malo, muy malo, el moreno había conseguido lo impensable. Había conseguido que Tsuna , el lindo y tierno Tsuna que no le haría daño ni a una mosca, llegase a enfadarse tanto que había comenzado a sacar una parte escondida de el mismo de la cual solo era consciente Reborn. Esa faceta del ojimiel era igual o incluso más perversa y sádica que la de el de patillas rizadas. Kusakabe solo escucho una risita escalofriante antes de escuchar el pitido que indicaba que la llamada había finalizado. Tas eso, el mayor, solo se quedó unos segundos metido en sus pensamientos.

-"¿Pero qué has hecho Kyo-san?".-Pensaba reprobatoriamente.-"Despertaste a un gigante dormido".-Pensó mientras suspiraba por las acciones de su jefe.-Aun que de gigante tiene poco.-Rió en voz baja.

-¿gigante? ¿De que demonios hablas Kusakabe? ¡Ponte a trabajar!-Dijo el moreno de ojos grises mientras se adentraba en su despacho.

-¡...! Recibido.-Y sin decir más se dirigió a su mesa.

Dentro del despacho se encontraba el moreno sentado en su cómoda silla mirando por las cristaleras del despacho. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que una imagen de Tsuna con su bebe en brazos paso por su mente. Había olvidado decirle a su pareja que iba a dejar a la niña con su madre.

La había liado, si el castaño se encontraba ya un poco molesto con él por haberle fastidiado la comida ahora era fijo que lo mataba. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de solo imaginarse lo enfadado que estaría el menor con él. Pensó en llamarlo para contarle lo sucedido. Pero al final optó por no hacerlo por miedo al castigo que recibiría.

Por su parte, el ojimiel, se encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos de la cena de la noche anterior junto con los del desayuno de Kyoya. Con tanto ajetreo que había tenido esa mañana se le había olvidado desayunar y ya era demasiado tarde como para hacerlo, así que, simplemente se dedicó ha hacer las tareas de la casa hasta que fuese la hora de la comida.

Al rededor de las 12:30 del mediodía recibió un mensaje de texto al móvil de parte de Kusakabe en el cual le decía que el moreno no iría a comer a casa es día ya que tenia una comida de negocios. El castaño sabía que eso era una mentira. Lo más seguro es que el mayor hubiese recordado que no había avisado al menor de lo de la bebe y ahora tenía miedo de volver por la represalias que podía tomar el castaño contra él. Rió por lo bajo ante lo absurdo del mensaje. Por mucho que retrasara su llegada ,en algún momento, iba a tener que volver y en ese momento se las pagaría todas.

Pasó el resto de la mañana pensado en la mejor forma de vengarse. Al llegar la hora de la comida almorzó tranquilamente en la cocina ya que no había nadie mas con él.

En la tarde, ya cansado de tanto pensar en un plan para vengarse se fue a echar una siesta. Pocas eran las veces que podía hacerlo. La mayoría de las tardes se la pasaba atendiendo a Hikari cada vez que se ponía a llorar por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo para descansar. Debía admitir que la idea de Kyoya de dejar a la niña con su madre no había sido mala. Pero la hubiera disfrutado más si no se le hubiese olvidado el mayor de los detalles. Avisarle de que se llevaba a la niña. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiese sido un día perfecto. Puso la alarma del despertador a las 6 p.m le había prometido al mayor que iba a ir a su oficina a las 7 y aun que estuviera enfadado con el moreno, él nunca faltaba a una promesa.

* * *

A las 6 p.m sonó el despertador. Tsuna se removió en la cama por el incesante pitido. Finalmente se levantó y apagó la alarma. Se talló sus ojos color miel mientras se estirazaba. Dio un gran bostezo y tras eso fue al baño a mojarse la cara. Tras sentir el agua fría sobre la piel de su cara, se despertó totalmente, cogió una toalla y se secó la cara.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros negros junto con una camisa de manga larga de un color naranja suave junto con un chaleco negro y unas combers naranjas. Salió del piso en dirección a la cochera. Le tomaría 10 minutos en coche el llegar hasta la oficina. Llegó a la cochera y cogió su coche.

El moreno le había ofrecido más de una vez el comprarle un coche nuevo y su ex-tutor le había reñido varias veces diciéndole que no era propio de un jefe mafioso el llevar un coche tan antiguo y desastroso. Pero a el le importaba bien poco lo que pensasen los demás de su coche. Era su primer coche y lo había pagado con el sueldo que le pagaban en su trabajo de medio tiempo. Pensaba utilizarlo hasta que estuviese inservible. Hasta que ese momento llegase seguiría negandose a las proposiciones de su pareja y aguantando los regaños de Reborn.

Salió de la cochera subterránea y se puso en marcha a la oficina. Tardo 15 minutos en llegar ya que su coche no era precisamente de última generación y el trayecto que un coche relativamente nuevo hacía en 10 minutos, este lo hacía en 15.

Dejó su coche en los aparcamientos que se encontraban frente al edificio de oficinas. Salió de este pero en vez de poner rumbo al edificio se quedó estático. Algo iba mal. Su intuición le decía que algo iba mal. Se encaminó rápidamente al edificio pero fue interceptado por un tipo bastante corpulento vestido con un traje negro y gafas oscuras. Tras ese tipo cuatro más se colocaron dos a cada lado de ese y cinco más tras de él. Eso hacían a 10 tipos rodeándolo y dejándolo sin escapatoria.

Claro, eso si fuese una persona normal, pero no, él era el Décimo capo de la Familia Vongola y para mejorar las cosas en ese momento estaba bastante estresado por lo sucedido en la mañana po lo que le servirian de sacos de boxeo.

Con movimientos rápidos se acercó a las cinco personas ante él noqueándolas de un solo golpe. Sus movimientos habían sido tan rápidos y poderoso que a los cinco tipos frente a él les había sido imposible esquivarlo. Los tipos tras de él, al ver a sus compañeros noqueados, se lanzaron al ataque.

Tsuna los sintió llegar y rápidamente se volteó y los noqueó al igual que los anteriores. No le era necesario utilizar el modo hiper con gente común y corriente (de algo le sirvió pasar por los horribles y espartanos entrenamientos de Reborn). Algo hizo que su intuición volviese a avisarle pero esta vez no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que antes de que tuviese tiempo para darse la vuelta le pusieron un pañuelo con cloroformo sobre la boca y la nariz.

-Kfufufu~ Ya sabia yo que que estos tipos no podrían contigo. Siempre acabo siendo yo el que acaba el trabajo.-Escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento. Reconocía esa voz pero no era capaz de identificar de quien era ya que solo estaba semi consciente. Finalmente se desmayó dejándose caer sobre los brazos del "desconocido".

* * *

Se despertó en una gran habitación que parecía ser la suit de un hotel. Miró al rededor pero no reconoció la habitación así que sería un hotel en el que nunca había estado. Se encontraba sentado pero cuando fue al levantarse notó que se encontraba esposado a la silla. Fue entonces cuando escucho unas voces muy conocidas.

-Buenos noches Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san/Boss.-Saludaron respectivamente Kyoko, Haru y Chrome con unas grandes sonrisas.

-¿Eh? Ho...Hola...¿Qué hacéis aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Qué hago yo aquí y por qué estoy esposado?-Preguntaba desconcertado a las tres chicas. Estas solo se miraron y se sonrieron ampliamente entre ellas.

-SE-CRE-TO.-Respondieron con unas sonrisas divertidas.

-Bueno y ahora...-Decía Kyoko a la vez que se acercaba a Tsuna.-Es hora de comenzar o se nos hará tarde.-La pelinaranja se situó detrás del castaño y le vendó los ojos.-¡Manos a la obra chicas!

-¡Hai~!-Respondieron alegres las otras dos.

El castaño notó como le quitaban las esposas pero sabía que esas tres eran incapaces de hacerle algo malo así que solo les siguió la corriente. Lo volvieron a sentar en otra silla pero esta vez sin esposarlo. Notaba como algo así como una brocha rozaba suavemente su cara, después, algo rozando sus labios como humedeciéndolos dejándole un sabor afrutado.

-¡Hahi! ¡No te lo comas desu!-Gritaba Haru al ojimiel que no dejaba de lamerse los labios ante lo dulces que estaban tras haberle echado ese "liquido" en ellos.

Por último notó como lo desvestían. Ahí si se asustó e intentó apartar las manos de las chicas de sus ropas.

-Mukuro-sama.-Llamó Chrome a un chico de ojos heterocromáticos que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.-Por favor sujételo.-Pedía tímidamente. Este solo sonrió y se acercó al castaño por la espalda y agarrándole las manos.

-Entonces el que me secuestro y me trajo hasta aquí fuiste tu ¿No, Mukuro?-Decía mientras forcejeaba intentando soltarse del agarre.

-Kufufu~ si.-Respondía divertido al ver como el castaño intentaba soltarse.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Y qué hacen las chicas aquí?-Preguntaba ya dejando de forcejear al ver que no le iba a soltar.

-Oya, Oya. No lo hagas sonar como que te he secuestrado. Solo sigo órdenes, al igual que las chicas. Además si no lo hacía y llegábamos tarde era seguro que Ave-kun se enfadaría...Aun que pensándolo bien tal vez debería haberlo hecho kufufu~.-Contestó despreocupadamente.

Mientras que los chicos estaban hablando Kyoko, Haru y Chrome aprovecharon la situación para despojar Tsuna de sus ropas y cambiarselas por otras. Tras cambiarlo volvieron a sentarlo en una silla y comenzaron a peinarlo. El castaño sintió como le recogían un poco el pelo y le enganchaban algo en el.

El ojimiel estaba estresado. No tenía ni idea de que estaba ocurriendo ni de porque Mukuro lo había secuestrado diciendo que Kyoya se enfadaría o algo así. Tenía un lío tan grande que no se dio cuenta de cuando lo volvieron a levantar y le quitaron la venda.

-Tsuna-kun abre los ojos.-Decía suave y dulcemente la pelinaranja.

Este cumplió con el pedido y cuando lo hizo se quedó estático con lo que veía. Se encontraba frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero y en el se reflejaba su imagen. Llevaba puesto un traje de novia de un color blanco roto. Era de palabra de honor con un lazo plateado atado a la cintura y unos bordados en la toda la parte superior del vestido y parte de la inferior. Le llegaba hasta el suelo ocultando sus combers naranjas bajo el. A todo esto se le sumaba que estaba maquillado con un poco de colorete y tenia los labios pintados (con brillo labial) de un color rosa claro. Por último llevaba una diadema en el pelo que sujetaba el velo que le caía por toda la espalda hasta llegar al suelo.

-¿Para que es todo esto?-Preguntaba desconcertado.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Bueno y eso fue todoooooo, para los que me preguntasteis que si en este fic salia la mafia, como ya visteis, si sale xD

Para las que querais ver el traje de novia, por que es evidente que es un traje de novia, aquí dejo el link, quitad los espacios:

www. /images /vestido_ novia_ Oscar_ de_ la_ Renta_ 2009_1 .jpg

Por cierto, esta demostrado cientificamente que dejar reviews mejora el estado de animo de la escritora y la calidad del fic al igual que aumenta la cantidad de lemons! asi que...Dejadme reviews, nee? ;P


	6. Chapter 6

Hi~ Aquí volvi con la conti! Bueno, finalmente llegamos al ultimo cap! Buuuuuuu ya se termino :S Aunque estoy pensando en algo, en las notas finales les cuento ^o^

Gracias a Lynette Vongola Di Hibari por su review~ TE AMO 3

**Advertencias:** LEMON MUUUUUY PERVERTIDO~ *-*

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a la grandiosa Akira Amano, si no, en vez de ser un shonen seria un yaoi con muuuuucho lemon!

* * *

-¿Para que es todo esto?-Preguntaba desconcertado Tsuna.

-Ya lo veras~.-Canturrearon las tres chicas a la vez. Tras terminar los últimos retoques con el vestido dejaron al castaño solo para que se cambiase la ropa interior.

-NO...Oh no...¡Yo no me pongo esto!-Gritó bien alto para que le escuchasen sus amigas y Mukuro desde la habitación de al lado.-¡Bastante he tenido con el vestido como para tener que ponerme esto también! ¡Si me pongo esto destruiré totalmente mi orgullo!-Protestaba mirando fijamente la tela de ropa frente a el con el rostro sonrojado.

-Tsuna-kun si no te pones eso el vestido no estará completo.-Decía tranquilamente Kyoko desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Boss, Kyoko-chan tiene razón, debe ponérselo para completar el vestido.-Decía tímidamente Chrome apoyando a su amiga a la vez que alentaba a su jefe a ponerse la prenda de ropa.

-Cierto desu.-Termino diciendo Haru.

-¡NO! Eso sería...-Se calló aun avergonzado mirando la ropa que tenia en sus manos.

-Tsunayoshi.-Llamó con voz seria el peli índigo, lo que hizo que a todos les corriese un escalofrío por la espalda.-¿Debería entrar a ayudarte ponértelo?-Ofreció este a la vez que tomaba el pomo de la puerta y comenzaba a girarlo lentamente.

-¡HIIII! ¡No! ¡No entres! ¡Ya me lo pongo!-Gritaba a la vez que cerraba la puerta de golpe que se había abierto ya una buena parte.

-Kufufu~ Eso espero Tsunayoshi. Aun que no hubiese estado mal ayudarte.-Decía mientras sonreía lujuriosamente. A las chicas se les cayó una gotita anime por la sien y a Tsuna también porque, aun que no lo veía, sabía que cara estaba poniendo.

-Listo.-Dijo el castaño suspirando pesadamente. Los cuatro jóvenes entraron a la habitación. Tres de ellos sonrientes y alegres por su amigo, el otro enfurruñado por no haber visto al menor mientras se ponía la ropa (se entiende quien es quien).

-KYAAAA~ ¡Estas hermosos!-Gritaban las tres chicas a la vez que sacaban el móvil, cámara de fotos y vídeo cámara comenzando a grabar y fotografiar al ojimiel como unas autenticas paparazzi (más bien como unas fujoshis).

Pero era cierto que el castaño se veía hermoso con aquel vestido de novia. Cualquiera que lo conociese por primera vez pensaría que era una chica, sin contar el detallito de que no tenía pecho. Las chicas volvieron a vendarle los ojos, pero esta vez con mucho mas cuidado ya que no querían estropear el maquillaje.

Lo llevaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor, se pararon frente a la puerta de este y llamaron por teléfono. A el castaño le pareció escuchar algo sobre recoger a alguien, pero no le mostró mucha atención. Montaron en el ascensor y a Tsuna se le hizo un poco extraño que todos sus acompañantes estuvieran tan callados.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y notó como alguien lo agarraba suavemente de cada una de sus manos. Pensó que serían las chicas ya que Mukuro era incapaz de ser tan gentil. Se volvieron a parar y notó como le desanudaban la venda y se deslizaba por sus ojos hasta estar totalmente fuera.

Estuvo unos momentos con los ojos cerrados hasta que se le acostumbrasen a la luz de la sala. Al abrirlos se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Yamamoto sujetando una de sus manos mientras que sonreía alegre y a sus espaldas estaba Gokudera intentando contener las lágrimas con la venda en sus manos.

-¡Chicos! ¿Cuándo fue que llegaron? Y ¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo?-Preguntaba desesperado por el secretismo de todos sus amigos. (¿No es obvio lo que esta pasando? Dame-Tsuna sera Dame-Tsuna para siempre)

-Maa, maa, cálmate Tsuna. No es nada malo. Lo vas a descubrir tu mismo dentro de poco.-Decía con su típica sonrisa aun que con un toque misterioso y enigmático mientras estrechaba más fuerte la mano del castaño en señal de ánimo.

-No se preocupe Décimo, yo...Yo...Sniff...¡Waa!-Gokudera no término de hablar cuando se puso a llorar.-¡Yo siempre seré su fiel mano derecha!-Gritaba entre sollozos.

-Ya, Gokudera. Ni que estuvieses entregando a tu hija en matrimonio.-Decía el moreno de ojos cafés mientras agarraba al peliplata por la cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo para consolarlo.-Aun que tampoco estarías muy equivocado.-Comentó mientras reía levemente.

-¡Idiota friki del basesball!-Gritaba aun sin dejar de llorar aferrandose a la chaqueta del moreno y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de este. El castaño solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa divertida.

-EJEM.-Se escuchaba desde las espalda del castaño. Los tres voltearon a ver quien era el que interrumpía tan tierna escena. Iemitsu se encontraba detrás de tres chicos con una cara entre molesta y triste.-Se nos hace tarde.-Comentó mientras señalaba el reloj de su muñeca. El moreno y el peliplata reaccionaron inmediatamente y se separaron a la vez que uno se acomodaba la ropa y el otro se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Tarde?-Preguntaba el ojimiel viendo como sus amigos había reaccionado con solo unas palabras.-¿Tarde para qué?-Volvió a preguntar al ver que ninguno de los tres hombres le había hecho caso.

-Ya lo veras.-Respondieron los tres al tiempo que Iemitsu agarraba una de las manos de Tsuna y los otros dos se colocaban tras de estos.

Entraron por una gran puerta de madera que daba a un lindo jardín. Había un camino cubierto por unos arcos llenos de rosas blancas enredados en estos y en el suelo había un camino de velas. Junto al camino había numerosas bancas, a ambos lados del camino, adornados con lazos plateados y rosas blancas.

En ellas estaban sentadas todos sus conocidos: Sus guardianes, Reborn, su familia, el noveno junto a todos sus guardianes, todos los chicos del CEDEF, Dino junto con toda su familia, la familia Shimon, la familia Giglio Nero, los Arcobalenos, Spaner, Shoichi, Gianini, Byakuran, incluso Varia y más gente que no me pararé a mentar.

Tsuna pasó su mirada por todos los presentes. Se quedó unos minutos paralizado pero al final retomó el paso. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba (como para no hacerlo). ¡Se estaba casando y el no había sabido nada al respecto hasta ese momento! Buscó por todos lados una mirada gris hasta que la encontró.

Ahí estaba, bajo un gran arco de rosas blancas y lazos plateados. Con un smokin negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y una rosa blanca en el bolsillo, parado frente al altar. Se quedó sin aliento durante los minutos que duró el escáner del ojimiel hacia el moreno. Se veía espectacularmente sexy.

Por un memento pensó en dejar todo eso de la ceremonia y pasar directamente a la noche de bodas. Pero volvió en si cuando una chica, de unos 15 años aproximadamente, pelo azabache, ojos del mismo tono y trenzas, se le acercó y le entregó un ramo de rosas blancas y lirios.

-¿Eh? Muchas gracias I-pin.-Agradecía el castaño a la joven.

-De nada Tsuna-san.-Respondió sonriendo cortésmente.

Siguieron su camino y se pararon frente al altar junto a Kyoya y Nana, que acompañaba al moreno. El menor se paró junto al moreno y lo miro amenazadóramente.

-¿Cuándo demonios planeaste esto?-Pregunto en un susurro el castaño. El moreno lo miró y sonrió con superioridad.

-Desde antes de que te lo propusiese.-Contestó igual de bajito mientras sonreía satisfecho ante la expresión de desconcierto del menor.

-¿Tan seguro estabas de que iba a aceptar?-Pregunto, aun susurrando, algo escéptico.

-Por supuesto.-Contestó seguro de si mismo.-Si no, no le lo hubiese propuesto. Yo siempre apuesto cuando se que voy a ganar.-Dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa a lo que el menor contestó con un mohín.

El sacerdote comenzó con sus sermón, el cual, la mayoría de los invitados e incluso los novios, ignoraron totalmente. Cuando llegó la parte culminar del monólogo del sacerdote fue cuando empezaron a hacerle caso.

-Ahora, si alguien tiene una razón para que estas personas no crontráigan matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.-Sentenció el cura. Todo se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. Por lo que el cura prosiguió.

No es que hubiese ninguna objeción, que la había, lo que ocurría era que el moreno les estaba echando a todos los invitados y demás una mirada tan letal que hasta los de Varia prefirieron quedarse callados.

-Tú, Hibari Kyoya, ¿quieres a Sawada Tsunayoshi en la salud y la enfermedad, en la tristeza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?-Preguntó serio. En ese momento el cuerpo de todas las personas en ese lugar se tensaron.

-Si, acepto.-Dijo mirando a Tsuna y sonriendole. Ese día era el que más le había sonreído al menor en todo lo que llevaban juntos.

-Tú, Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿quieres a Hibari Kyoya en la salud y la enfermedad, en la tristeza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?-Volvió a preguntar igualmente de serio que la vez anterior. Esta vez los invitados se relajaron más, era obvio que el castaño diría que si.

-No.-Respondió secamente.

Ahora si que se había montado. Todas las personas en la ceremonia, y cuando digo todas es TODAS , se quedaron estupefactos. En ese momento a Kyoya se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos pero al ver al castaño sonreír feliz de la vida volvió en si.

-Venganza.-Fue lo único que dijo junto con una sonrisa traviesa. Tras esa única palabra se escucho unas fuertes carcajada provenientes de dos personas temibles. Reborn y Xanxas.

-¡Esa a sido buena Basura!-Gritaba Xanxas entre carcajadas.

-JaJaJa. Se nota que fuistes alumno mio.-Decía aun sin dejarse de reir.

El castaño se giró a verlos y les regalo una sonrisa entre malvada y pícara tan adorable con la cual todos se sonrojaron, excepto dos que aun se seguían riendo. Tras eso el ojimiel se giró hacía su moreno, que se veía muy confundido, y le salto encima quedando con sus piernas entrelazadas a su cintura. Le besó con pasión ante la mirada de todos los invitados que al ver tal escena empezaron a reirse, chiflar y dar palmas.

-Si, acepto.-Dijo al fin sonriendo divertido.

-Bueno, pues yo os declaro marido y ¿mujer? Puedes besar al novio, otra vez..-Dijo mirando al castaño. Y este, sin dudarlo, lo volvió a besar. Pero en este beso si participó el moreno que, tras las palabras del sacerdote, había logrado reaccionar.

Kyoya puso las manos en el trasero del menor sosteniéndolo para que no se cayera y profundizó el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca del menor. Pasaban los minutos y no se les veía con la intención de separarse así que Squalo decidió tomar cartas en el asuntos.

-VOOIIIII ¡Chicos dejad algo para esta noche!-Algunos volvieron a empezar a reirse mientras otros se sonrojaban pero todos pensaron que el grito de Squalo fue tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el hotel.

La pareja de recién casados de separó y, uno se sonrojó y el otro puso cara de fastidio al verse interrumpido. Después, se miraron entre ellos y se dieron un pequeño beso antes de que el mayor bajase al castaño al suelo.

-¡LOS ANILLOS!-Gritaba Nana, que se encontraba junto a Iemitsu, con la cara un poco sonrojada ante las acciones de su hijo y de su Yerno.-¡Moo! Pero que despistados.-Decía medio enfurruñada por la actitud de sus hijos.

-Lo siento, Kaa-san.-Decía el castaño sonriente mientras cogía los anillos.-Con este anillo yo te desposo.-Decía Tsuna mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular del moreno.

-Lo mismo digo.-Comentó el mayor con simpleza mientras que ponía el anillo en el dedo anular del menor. Todos se carcajearon ante la respuesta del azabache.-Y ahora...-No le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por un ruidoso invitado.

-¡A CENAR AL EXTEMO!-Gritaba Ryohei mientras se levantaba de su asiento con su puño en alto en señal de triunfo. Todos volvieron a reír por el entusiasmo del boxeador, menos Hana, que solo se sonrojaba a causa de la vergüenza que le hacía pasar su pareja.

Después de eso se fueron a cenar. La cena pasó sin contratiempos. La típica pelea entre los de Varia, los gritos de Ryohei, las peleas unilaterales de Gokudera y Yamamoto, etc, en definitiva una cena "relativamente" tranquila.

Con forme de iba adentrando la noche, los invitados, se iban retirando a sus habitaciones. Todos menos, como no, Varía que seguían bebiendo en la sala de discotecas. Los novios, cansados de estar viendo a Xunxas desvestir a Squalo, Belphegor y Fran besuqueandose en una esquina y lussuria, Mammon y Levi bebiendo, decidieron irse a su propia habitación.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta la planta más alta del hotel y llegaron hasta la suit nupcial. Kyoya cogió a Tsuna al estilo princesa mientras iban por el pasillo hasta la habitación. Al entrar el moreno se dirigió directamente hacia la enorme cama cubierta de pétalos de rosa y depositó a su recién adquirida esposa en la cama. Se montó en la cama y se puso sobre el dejando cada una de sus brazos y piernas a los lados de la cabeza y caderas, respectivamente. Se inclinó y besó, suave y brevemente, los labios del castaño.

-Al fin solos-Suspiraba el moreno. Se quedó unos momentos mirando al menor y sonrió. Después se acercó a su oreja y le susurro.-Te ves hermoso.-Dijo con voz sensual y una mirada sexy. Acercó más su boca a la oreja y la mordió suavemente.

-Mnn...-Gimió el castaño.-Tu te ves muy sexy.-Decía mientras descaradamente posaba sus manos en el trasero del mayor y sonreía pícaramente.

El moreno sonrió ante el descaro del menor pero no se quedaría atrás. Contraatacó mordiendo el cuello del castaño volviendolo a hacer gemir. Dirigió sus manos al vestido para sacarselo pero el ojimiel lo detuvo y volvió las tornas quedando él sentado sobre la cadera del moreno. Se puso de pié sobre la cama y llevó una de sus manos hasta la cremallera de las espalda bajándola.

El vestido cayó dejando ver lo ropa interior de ojimiel, que consistía en: Un camisón, corto con una raja que partía el camisón en dos hasta debajo del pecho, dejando al descubierto su abdomen, y de tirantes junto con una culotte y unas medias de redecilla hasta por encima de las rodillas que iban unidas a la ropa interior por una tira que se enganchaba a un liguero. Todo esto en negro y en tela traslúcida.

La cara de Kyoya fue tal que es imposible describirla. Estaba tan embobado mirando el modelito de su lindo castaño que no se dio cuenta de cuando este le sacó la chaqueta, le quitó la corbata y le desabrochó la camisa. Al notarse tan ligerito de ropa decidió que ya era hora de volver a tomar el control.

Tomó al castaño por la nuca y lo acercó hasta rozar sus labios. El beso tomaba intensidad y las lenguas comenzaban a danzar entre las dos bocas en una lucha constante por el poder absoluto. El mayor, aun besando al castaño, volvió a girar quedando nuevamente él encima. A duras penas se separó de los adictivos labios del menor, que extrañamente tenían un sabor afrutado (debido al brillo de labios), y bajó por el cuello hasta la clavícula y después el pecho besando, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando toda la piel que veía ante el hasta conseguir un bello lienzo plagado de chupetones y mordidas.

Al llegar hasta los rosados pezones los lamió sobre la fina tela empapándola enseguida junto con los pezones. Después soplo sobre los pezones húmedos consiguiendo endurecerlos al instante. Ya duros, los mordió y lamió haciendo gemir.

-Ah...Mnm...AH...-Gemía mientras enredaba sus dedos en los negros cabellos.-Nhg...Kyoya...Yo tam...ah...también quiero.-El moreno paró de masajear los rosados pezones, que ya se habían puesto rojos, y se pusieron en posición de un 69 quedando el menor debajo.

Kyoya bajó lentamente la ropa interior del castaño haciéndolo gemir de impaciencia. Mientras que el otro era todo lo contrario, rápidamente desabrochó el pantalón y sacó el miembro erecto del mayor. Lamió la punta haciendo estremecer al moreno y este, como respuesta, engulló completamente el miembro del menor.

-¡Aah!-Gimió al notar su miembro dentro de la caliente y húmeda cavidad. El moreno al notar que el castaño había dejado de lamer opto por mover la cadera e introducirlo en la boca de este.

El menor comenzó a imitar los movimientos de la boca del mayor, o al menos eso intentaba ya que la felación del moreno era muy intensa y los gemidos le impedían mover la boca correctamente. El remate fue cuando el moreno dejo la felación para centrarse en la entrada del ojimiel. Lamió la entrada haciendo que el castaño suspirara para seguidamente introducir la lengua.

-¡AH! Nhg...-Gimió al notar el húmedo músculo abriéndose paso en su interior. Le dio la vuelta dejándolo a cuatro patas y se colocó en la retaguardia para colocarse mejor tras de el castaño.

Separó las nalgas dejando a la vista la húmeda entrada y prosiguió con su trabajo de dilatarla y humedecerla. Pasaban los minutos y el menor gemía más y más. El moreno viendo la entrada lo suficiente dilatada metió dos dedos de una sola vez haciendo gemir, levemente, de dolor al ojimiel. Hizo las tijeras con los dedos a la vez que simulaba penetraciones. Poco después introdujo el tercero.

-Ung...Ah...D-De pr-prisa...Mnn...Mételo...Ah...y-ya.-Rogaba, entre gemidos, el menor a su esposo.

-No te apresures...Todo a se tiempo.-Respondía mientras penetraba al menor con cuatro de sus dedos.

Al cabo de un rato de estar penetrando al castaño con los dedos los sacó ganándose un jadeo de protesta del menor. Posicionó su pene frente a la entrada del menor que estaba a cuatro patas bajo el pero en ves de meterlo se dedicó a frotarlo contra esta desesperando al pequeño. Después metía la punta de su miembro pero rápidamente la volvía a sacar repitiendo esta acción repetidas veces.

Tsuna ya harto de ver como el moreno se reía a su costa decidió que cuando volviese a meter la punta, antes de que la sacara, movería sus caderas para al fin lograr que entrara. Y así lo hizo, cuando Kyoya volvió a meter la punta, el castaño movió sus caderas auto-penetrándose.

-Ah...-Se le escapó un gemido al mayor al notar su miembro entrar a la estrecha cavidad.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!-Gimió el ojimiel más fuerte que el mayor al notar finalmente el gigantesco miembro en su interior.

El menor sentía un poco de dolor pero era tal la excitación que a penas lo sentía. Como consecuencia, el mayor comenzó a dar fuertes estocadas dando siempre en el punto más certero en el interior del castaño. Este gemía como poseso al notar el miembro entrar y salir de él. Cambiaron de posición quedando el menor montado sobre el mayor que se encontraba apoyado sobre el respaldar de la cama.

-¡Gya~!-Gritó levemente al notar que el miembro llegaba mas profundo en su interior,

-Vamos...Muevete si quieres terminar.-Le decía el mayor con la voz jadeante y una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Mnn...Ah...¡Ah!-Gemía mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia arriba y abajo sobre el miembro ajeno.

Les faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo así que Tsuna puso las manos en los hombros de Kyoya y se acercó a besarlo. Se dieron un beso lujurioso entrelazando sus lenguas pero fue rápidamente cortado al llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo. El castaño separó sus labios del mayor y gimió tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda esa planta. El pequeño se corrió entre el pecho de ambos y contrajo tanto su entrada que el mayor, irremediablemente se corrió en su interior.

-Te amo...-Se le escuchó decir al castaño antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Yo también te amo mi cielo.-Respondió el moreno a la vez que acomodaba al ojimiel dormido en su pecho y el mismo se iba a dormir.

* * *

/3 meses después.../

Kyoya se encontraba en la oficina cuando recibió una llamada a su teléfono móvil con remitente desconocido. Cogió la llamada, era del hospital, Tsuna se había desmayado y tenía que ir inmediatamente.

El moreno salió corriendo de la oficina y cogió su coche conduciendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar al hospital. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta tuvo una sensación de deja vú y un mal presentimiento pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento.

Preguntó a la recepcionista por el menor y le respondieron que fuera al ala de maternidad. Malo, eso era malo, la cosa iba de mal en peor. Al llegar se encontró con Yamamoto que tenía la misma expresión de pánico que él.

-¿Qué haces aquí herbívoro?-Preguntó mirando al moreno.

-¿Eh? ¿Kyoya? Pues...Me han llamado diciendo que Gokudera se desmayó.-Comentaba preocupado por el estado de su pareja

-¿El también?-Pregunto el de ojos grises mirando al de ojos cafés.

-¿También? ¿Tsuna también está aquí?-Pregunto el de ojos cafés confundido.

-Si...por lo mismo que Gokudera.-Respondió mientras soltaba un suspiro. Una enfermera salio de una de las salas y los llamó a entrar. Al llegar allí les pidieron que tomaran asiento.

-¿Qué les pasó?-Preguntó Yamamoto al doctor.

-Hibari Tsunayoshi vino para darle que le pusieran una vacuna a la pequeña Hikari.-Kyoya suspiró al escuchar eso pero se tensó al escuchar que proseguía hablando.-Pero...se desmayó debido a una anemia.-Terminó de hablar mirando al de ojos grises. Este suspiro de alivio. Por un momento pensó que era por que esta emba...-O eso creemos le estamos haciendo pruebas en este momento...-El ojigris abrió los ojos como platos ante la posibilidad de que el castaño volviese a estar embarazado.

-Por otra parte, el señor Gokudera Hayato vino por tener síntomas de embarazo.-Dijo mirando esta vez al de ojos cafés. Este al escuchar eso se tenso aun más que el ojigris.-Enhorabuena, va a ser padre...

Ese día la gente afirmaba haber visto dos sombras negras vagando por los pasillos del hospital pero seguramente lo que vieron fue a Yamamoto y Kyoya deprimidos de solo pensar el los largos meses de abstinencia que iban a tener que pasa...

FIN

* * *

Buenooooooo, eso fue todo!

Como os quedasteis con lo de las sombras por los pasillo? Escalofriante, verdad? Pero si a ese par de pervertidos si les quitas el sexo no podrias esperar otra cosa! XD

Ahora lo que iba a decir...Hace poco lei en uno de los reviews que alguien sugirio sobre la luna de miel, la verdad es que nunca se me habia ocurrido pero os hare una oferta...si recibo 5 o mas reviews PROMETO escribir un one-shot o two-short (dependiendo de mi inspiracion a lo mejor es mas largo) sobre la luna de miel, si no los recibo...ya no aseguro tanto que lo escriba ^^

Espero que no os suene a amenaza *sonrisa deslumbrante* (Mentiraaaaaaaaa, es una amenaza en toda regla MUAJAJAJAJA)

Ahora en serio, me hace extremadamente feliz y dichosa cuando veo un review nuevo y la verdad es que me animan bastante a escribir :D

Espero que os gustase mi fic!

Bye bye~


End file.
